Question: To visit his grandmother, Daniel takes a train 7.95 miles and a horse 3.84 miles. In total, the journey takes 51.2 minutes. How many miles is Daniel's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Daniel travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on horse = total distance. ${7}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Daniel travels 11.79 miles in total.